Many portable electronic devices include displays for displaying various types of images. Examples of such displays include electrowetting displays (EWDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), light emitting diode displays (LED displays), etc. In EWD applications, a plurality of pixels (or sub-pixels) is defined between first and second substrates or support plates that are coupled together. The plurality of pixels is generally defined by pixel walls on the first substrate where each pixel includes electrowetting fluids. Each pixel is opened or closed based upon motion of the electrowetting fluids. With EWDs it is important to control the motion of the electrowetting fluids within the pixels in the same manner under all circumstances. Thus, it is important to have the pixels open and/or close in the same manner, i.e., to all open and/or close at the same or preferred opening point.